


Fraternity

by orphan_account



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies), Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Gen, Mischief, Peter loves playing pranks, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter tries to lay a prank and gets his comeuppance before he can do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraternity

**Author's Note:**

> Written ages ago for a friend of mine in the GB fandom. <3

There was something about seeing Winston studying that seemed to bring Peter's prankster tendencies to the surface. It wasn't that he wanted to begrudge his friend an education – far from it, he could see the value in the degree Winston was studying for. After all this time, he had finally chosen to pursue a degree in parapsychology. The boys had been unaware for a long time – it was only now, as exam time approached, that Winston was having to put in visible effort.

However, Peter admitted to himself, it was worth being able to laugh at your education. As he crept towards the lab door, trying very hard not to step on the squeaky floorboards and give away his position, he grinned goofily. The joy lay not only in the pranking, but knowing Winston was intelligent and quick-witted enough to give as good as he got. Peter would enjoy the consequences.

He reached for the doorknob... and then, pain and heat blossomed across his rear as something small but hard struck him. Peter contained his yelp and turned to the offender... Janine stood before him, with her arms crossed over her chest, scowling.

“I shoulda known it'd be you, Peter,” Janine's voice was lowered, almost an angry whisper. “Of all people, you oughta be the one to understand.”

“But Janine,” Peter wheedled quietly. This only deepened her frown.

“No buts, Mister,” she replied, putting a finger to his lips. Her voice lowered even further as her eyes narrowed, becoming a dangerous hiss. “You boys even think about disturbing Winston while he's studying, and so help me, I'll ream you out four ways from saturday!”

Peter subconsciously rubbed his rear end and sidled past her, blanching. With a muffled, “okay,” he made his escape, Janine's glare burning into his back. Maybe now wasn't such a good time to plant a prank after all...

**END... for now.**


End file.
